Always Take More Than a Glance
by SomedayonBroadway
Summary: It was freezing and it was getting late and Race was not about to leave another stray out on the streets. Especially not her.


**Okay... this is still new to me. I've been asked by several people to write some OCs, some specifically for a love interest for Race. It's not my favorite thing to read and so I never really wrote it because I'd rather just stick with the canon characters and then explore their relationships but eventually I figured, what the hell? So... here's this.**

 **Originally this request was from JournalGeek and I just actually got a very recent one from lolwhatsausernam (if you guys want more just let me know and let me know if you want a different character. Again, this is still a bit out of element but I wanted to try something new).**

 **Please let me know what you guys think! And don't worry! I'm slowly but surely making my way through requests. (If you think I've missed or forgotten any, please feel free to remind me! I swear I'll write them!)**

 **This is set just a month or so before the strike.**

 **Okay, anyways,**

 **Please enjoy!**

If there was one thing Racetrack Higgins was gonna remember about that day, it was that by God it was freezing. He remembered that he'd given his coat to one of the littles and though it was a very newsie thing to do, he'd known from the start that the snow would not be a very good thing for him to be out in for so long.

No one was really out and about and if they were, they were bundled up, clinging to each other for warmth that they couldn't find. Not Race. Race was alone, selling by the bridge because it would've been damn pointless to take the hike all the way to the tracks that day.

In the long run, he was glad he hadn't.

"Buy a pape, sir?" he asked, his voice wavering a little. He wanted to tell himself that it was all just an act. In reality he was sure his teeth were chattering. Whatever it was the man seemed to take pity on him, tossing him a few cents before roughly grabbing at a paper. The boy nodded in thanks and then wrapped his arms around himself for a moment, trying in vain to warm himself up as he looked around at the few people still wandering about, either taking in the snows beauty (which was too difficult for Race to do whilst he knew he would freeze to death soon) or rushing home from work. He should be rushing home from work too.

 _One more pape, Higgins. You can do this. Jack took twice as much as you an' he's prob'ly already done,_ the boy thought to himself, a bitter edge to the voice in his head. His best friend could sell circles around anyone and that was fine. But if Jack could do that, Race could do this.

He shouted some headline, waving around his last pape. Whatever the headline was wasn't gonna sell the damn thing. Improvising, Race caught sight of a little old woman, making her was across the bridge. He let out a few pitiful coughs and grabbed her attention easy. "Please, Miss... buy m' last pape?" he squeaked out, his whole body trembling in the cold. And with a sort of irritated sigh the woman slapped a nickel down on his outstretched palm and ripped the paper from his grasp.

It was when he was about to start running away that he caught a glimpse of something behind a nearby building. A small figure ducked down behind it that immediately retreated when he caught sight of it. _Her_. He couldn't make out a face, but he did see a wisp of two very long braids as whoever it was scurried away.

For a moment the boy simply stood, watching the breaths leave his lips and then dissolve into the air and waiting for the person to show themselves again. When they didn't, Race figured he had no choice but to investigate. No way in hell he was leaving someone else out in this mess. So he hastened his steps, making his way to what was apparently an alleyway behind a lot of large buildings.

Beside the piles of soft snow that was now lining the ground, the newsboy found nothing and no one. With a slight shrug of his shoulders he just continued walking through, desperate to get home to his brothers before he felt it.

Within seconds the hand that had been reaching into his pocket was seized in his own and he whipped around to face the person, ready to give them a piece of his mind because people _shouldn't do that to each other_. He had worked damn hard for that money and it didn't belong to anybody but him. But when he whirled around on his heals, his fist brought back just in case it was one of the bullies Race had been acquainted with before, he absolutely froze at the sight he was met with.

Even as she shook in the snow... even as the rags hung loosely around her petite body and even as her lips were surely turning a purple color, Race couldn't help it that his heart skipped a beat at the beauty he was met with. Her skin was a chocolate color, her eyes only a bit lighter then that, but it was clear how terrified they were in that moment. She refused to meet his gaze. Her lip was split, looking like someone had slapped her or punched her not hours ago. And her hair... it was beautiful. So long and wonderful braided back as it was.

All of the sudden he was breathless. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down and he could just take in the sight of her, wanting so badly to take the pain and fear out of her eyes.

He didn't get the chance.

Before he could register anything, a fist hit him in the face and he stumbled backwards, crying out and letting the wrist slip from his grip. "Hey!" he called, looking back up to try and explain, to try to tell her he wasn't planning on harming her. But all he found was an empty alleyway and air where she had stood. "Damn..." he muttered, wishing to go after her but knowing it was hopeless.

He picked himself up, out of the snow and shivering at the wetness of his clothes now. He could feel the ice seeping through his worn shoes and he had no choice but to continue his hike back to the boys, with nothing but a longing glance back in the direction of the mysterious beauty he'd just seen.

"Racer, where the hell have you been?" Jack scolded the second Race had walked through the door, still shivering and beginning to sneeze as he knew he'd be cold the rest of the night if he didn't warm up soon. "You had Al and Specs thinkin' you's wasn't comin' back!" Though the tone was a bit harsh and angry, Race knew it was the only way Jack knew of conveying worry and panic.

With a slight shake of his head as the Manhattan leader rushed over to him and wrapped him up in a tight hug that the younger boy melted into, Race sniffled and started speaking. "Sorry... got caught up..." he explained vaguely, not exactly wanting to tell Jack about his encounter with a girl who he was sure he'd never see again.

Immediately helping Race strip off the soaked clothes he wore, Jack nodded. "Well tomorrow ya ain't walkin' so far alone. You's stay close or ya take someone, got it?" he ordered lightly, grabbing a blanket and throwing it around the younger boy's now bare shoulders. And Race nodded. "Good... now let's get you warmed up..." but Jack stopped when he got a good look at his second's face. "Racer who the hell gave ya that shiner?"

The boy in question paled a bit. He knew how embarrassed he was supposed to be right then. He'd been hit by a girl. And then he'd let her go after that. He couldn't very well tell Jack that. "I-it was nothin', Jack..." he stated quickly, ignoring the look that his big brother gave him at the claim. But he didn't say anything else. Jack knew if he needed help he would ask... _normally_. So he dropped it and shook his head, shoving the kid up the stairs and following him up. Whatever it was was mostly likely over.

At least, so Race thought.

Three days later, it was just as cold as it had been before and, against Jack's better wishes, there Race was, by the Brooklyn bridge, hoping to catch sight of two long braids or deep brown eyes. He had even less papers than he'd had before as less and less people were daring to leave their homes to face the cold, unforgiving weather. He had one left, but he wasn't focused on selling it as much as he was focused on a small figure sneaking their way out of a familiar alleyway.

She was sneaky, he had to give her that. After all, the only reason he'd been able to catch her is because he had been in the same business before a certain newsie with paint smudges on his hands had found him sleeping on the streets one night and had carried him back to the lodge without much discussion. Race had sure as hell tried to get away, but looking back he was glad he hadn't been in any position to put up a fight.

He watched her with fascination, watching her technique with curiosity. Sometimes she'd bump into them and stumble away whilst taking their wallets straight from their pockets. Other times, it wasn't as big a scene. She'd simply snatch them away as they walked by and then take out some coins before... putting them back. He hadn't been nearly as generous. He used to steal one man's wallet till he came to need more.

Oddly enough, the stealing wasn't what had gotten the beautiful young thing into trouble.

As Race was selling his last pape, he lost sight of the small girl for a split second, quickly thanking the woman who had dropped a few extra coins in his hand before wildly looking around to catch her again when he heard it.

Slurs were being spat at someone. Certain words that Race had only heard on occasion when he and Specs had wandered into a bad part of town. All he remembered really was how they'd had to run like hell. Hearing them all again made him absolutely terrified for who they were being screamed at.

Rushing over to the alleyway was all the boy could do.

" _Hey_!"

To be honest, Race didn't exactly know what he was gonna do. Two men stood above her as she lay on her back on the ground. She was breathing hard and had a scowl on her face and the second the men turned around, she kicked at them, knocking one man off of his feet and the other right on top of him.

Race didn't wait for the girl to look at him or even really stand before he was rushing towards her. " _Run_!"

And they did.

They could hear shouts behind them. The girl was running aimlessly, clearly hoping to simply outrun them until they gave up. Race knew better than that. He reached out and latched onto the beautiful girl's wrist, his heart lurching when she let out a scream and began tugging away. He didn't let go. Instead, he pulled her with him into another street and through the snow until he could see a decent hiding spot behind some old crates in a different alley.

The girl was struggling the whole way, making it difficult for the newsie to continue on. But eventually, he was able to pull her down with him and hold her at his side as they both breathed hard, trying to take a proper gasp of air whilst also trying to remain silent when they heard two gruff voices and two pairs of footsteps crunching down in the snow just in front of the box they hid behind.

" _Damn_!" one of them cursed. "Snyda' woulda given us double the pay if we's brought in that-" Race tuned out the word they used. But he still paled at the all too familiar name that was spoken. He looked over at the girl beside him who only looked down at herself in shame for a moment.

"We'll find 'em. I's sure he wouldn't a' minded that newsie too," the other stated, making Race's hands begin to slightly tremble at the thought of being dragged back to that hell he'd been broken out of only a few months ago. "Think it's the one he's been afta'?"

"Nah... that one wasn't old 'nough ta be Kelly..."

 _Jack_... Race winced inwardly. Of course Snyder was after Jack again. That meant they would be going after all of the newsies sooner or later trying to reel in their leader and force him into surrender.

But Race couldn't worry about that right now. As the two men walked away, the boy was able to turn to the angel beside him who he only just now realized was grasping onto her arm in pain. "Are you okay?" he finally asked, scooting away from her a bit so he could actually get a good look at the small girl.

"I's fine," she spat, pushing herself to her feet and beginning to walk away.

For a moment Race was too stunned to say anything. He didn't exactly know what he'd been expecting. Maybe a simple _"Thank you,"_ but he didn't complain. She had the right to be upset. But that didn't mean he was gonna let her leave.

"Hey!" he called out, rushing to catch up with her. She didn't stop but eventually he ended up walking along side her back to that alley she'd been in only minutes ago. "Wait! Lemme see your arm," he asked, noting how quickly she was going. It didn't seem like she had any interest in speaking with him. This had never stopped Racetrack Higgins before. "Look, it's bleedin'! Would ya j'st lemme help?"

Whirling around to face him, the girl didn't so much as look up at him. "I don' need yer help," She stayed simply, still holding onto her upper arm. Race still hadn't gotten a good look at the wound itself but judging by the blood that covered her whole hand he'd say it was pretty deep. "Just cause I's a goil don't mean I need ya ta save me." Her voice was almost monotone, but Race could pick out the emotion behind the words.

With a bit of a shocked expression taking over his face, Race grasped the girl's shoulder when she tried to walk away again. "I ain't sayin' ya do!" he defended. "I's sayin' yer hurt an' I wanna help ya!"

Yikes. This must've been what it felt like when Jack was trying to coax him into going back to the Lodge with him all those years ago.

"I's tried ta steal from ya the otha' day..." the girl responded, sadly. She was clearly ashamed of the way she was surviving which had Race's heart twisted up in knots. This girl didn't deserve a life like that. "Why 're ya helpin' me?" Curiosity rang in her voice as her eyes hovered just below his. Up close as they were Race could see golden color in those beautiful brown orbs that were so broken down and sad.

"Because ya need it..." he responded in a quieter voice, his eyes locking in on the girl's. Hers still never met his completely. Little curls that framed her jaw blew around in the wind and she shivered a little bit. The dress that would soon be considered rags was much too thin for the weather. With a sort of plea in his eyes for the girl not to stay out there alone and get herself killed or freeze to death, Race held out his hand.

There was a long moment of the other kid simply weighing her options. But with a sigh, with her injured arm, she reach out and lightly grasped the offered hand and he smiled at her, nodding before leading her off, further into the borough of Manhattan.

When the door to the lodge creaked open, the noise was heard immediately. Race saw the girl he lead with him tense to his right. "Sorry..." he muttered. "My boys are a bit loud..."

With a hesitant nod, she followed him inside. No one looked up at them when they entered. Race made sure to stay a bit ahead of the girl as they walked in. "Jack?" he called out, not wanting to gain everyone's attention at once. He got a few odd glances and smirks but he ignored them, leading the new girl over to his big brother.

The young lady made sure to stay behind the boy who'd lead her into the house, not liking the looks she was getting too much. But she supposed it was better than being outside in the cold.

From the crowd, an older boy emerged, immediately walking over to her rescuer with a worried expression. "Hey, kid," he greeted, first glancing up and down at the boy and then over at her. She didn't meet his eyes, choosing to look down at her bleeding arm instead. "You okay? Who's this?"

"Got her away from the bulls, Jackie..." Race responded immediately. "They knifed her real good in the arm. Could ya fix her up?"

With another glance over at her, Race turned and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders and carefully led her closer to the boy he trusted more than anyone. She was reluctant, but eventually she glanced up at him real quick just to catch a glimpse at his face before allowing Jack to smile just a little bit. "Hey there, cara," he greeted, Irish sliding off his tongue so easily. "Can I see it?" he asked, gesturing with a nod to the wound.

She looked down at it for a moment before looking back at the older boy. His face was so kind and careful. Trust wasn't something that necessarily came easy. But, against her better judgement, she nodded and slowly removed her hand from the wound. She heard the boy- Jack- hiss at the sight and then look over towards the other boy. "Racer, go grab some bandages," he ordered. The boy immediately did just as he was told and the girl was left with a lot of boys who were all very much stronger and very much bigger than her.

"Don't worry, kid," Jack smiled, "We'll fix up that arm a' yours," he promised, gesturing for her to follow him into another room, away from a lot of the other boys and into a kitchen of sorts. Before she could even say a word, he pat the counter. "Hop up," he encouraged lightly as Race came back with a small basket of bandages in his hand. Jack somewhat helped steady her on the counter before he grabbed some washcloths and a bowl of water.

"I'm Racetrack, by the way..." Race finally introduced a bit awkwardly. He leaned his back against the counter beside her and rubbed the back of his neck before nodding over to his friend. "That there's my pal, Jack..." Jack smiled as he walked back over, immediately beginning to wipe away the blood that surrounded the deep cut. She hissed a bit and flinched away.

With a small apology, Jack continued to clean away the blood. "You got a name, doll?" Jack asked curiously as he walked away to grab something else. Race knew he was going to get something to disinfect the wound. He winced inwardly. That was the worst part.

"I's gots one," the girl stated simply, not even cracking a smile as she glanced between the two boys in the room.

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "Okay, smart ass," he laughed, gently grasping her shoulder and turning her more towards him. "Look, I know it ain't gonna be easy, but you's c'n trust us," he stated. Wincing a bit as he glanced at the wound, the boy poured some alcohol on the washcloth. "This might sting a bit..." he muttered before carefully wiping at the cut. The girl hissed and gripped the edge of the counter.

"Tough girl," Race commented, nodding in approval as Jack continued to disinfect the wound. "Every time Jack does that ta me he's gotta stop me fr'm kickin' 'im," he laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Jack continued on, wrapping the bandages around the girl's arm as she just continued to glance between the both of them, an uneasy look in her eyes. But she didn't stop Jack from rapping up her arm.

"Alright..." the Manhattan leader sighed. "Good 's new."

Her beautiful dark eyes were so curious as she glanced down at her newly bandaged wound, almost like she expected it to just be chopped off instead of fixed. "Thank you..." she whispered, surprise filling up her voice as she looked up at them, not meeting their eyes but almost.

"Of course," Jack shrugged, looking over to Racer who did just the same.

"You's got somewhere ta stay?" Race asked, pushing himself off of the counter and gently resting a hand on her knee, trying to ignore the flinch he got in response. She didn't push him off, nor did she respond.

"Ya know, Racer?" Jack raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he took a step closer to the girl. "This girl looks like a newsie ta me..." he commented, smiling a little when her big brown eyes widened in surprise once again.

With a small laugh, Race reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cap. "Somethin's missin' though, Jackie..." And before the girl could stop him, the boy was snugging the soft cap over her braids, grinning at the small smile he got in response. "Now I's see it..."

"So whaddya say, kid?" Jack asked, spitting into the palm of his hand and holding it out to the petite girl in front of him. "Bein' a newsie means ya get a family an' a warm place ta sleep at night..." he added, waiting for the young kid to say something.

"... I ain't neva' sold papes before..." she whispered quietly, not knowing how these boys would react. But Race just laughed.

"That's okay, doll face..." he assured gently. "The best in the business will teach ya," he promised.

For a moment, Jack just stood there with his hand extended, waiting for something to happen. It was a slow process, but eventually, the kid nodded and mimicked Jack, spitting into her hand and shaking the boy's hand. "Welcome ta the lodge, cara," he winked.

"Billie..." the girl muttered, looking down at the skirt of her dress and smoothing out some of the wrinkles.

"What?" Race asked curiously, a small smile melting onto his face again as he realized what she'd just said.

The girl just smiled softly and nodded. "My name's Billie..."

Nodding a bit, Race let a grin take over his face once more as he carefully stuck out his hand and helped the small girl off of the counter. "Welcome home, Billie..." he whispered.

 **So that was my first OC fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know if you guys want to see more of Billie or if you think I should stick to the canon characters, lol.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of this OC and if you want to see more of her I would love some more ideas! Thank you!**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya fansies!**


End file.
